The present invention relates to a safety press-type zipper lock in which a compression spring is disposed in an engaging block. In the case that a user is unaware of that the tab H of the zipper is not located in a correct position in the slot of the lock casing and turns the numeral wheels, the numerals will not be changed to cause a random code.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional press-type zipper lock of a luggage case. When the numeral wheels B in the lock casing A are turned to the correct numerals, a user can push a push button C inward, making a lever at lower end of a tongue plate D compress a spring F. Two tabs H of the zipper slider G serve to press a pressing board I to compress a spring J to fit onto a projecting post K. When the push button C is released from the pushing force, the tongue plate D is able to lock the tabs H. At this time, the numeral wheels B can be randomly turned to lock the zipper lock. When it is desired to change the numerals, the lock device is arranged in an unlocking position with the push button C pushed inward. At this time, the lever E of the lower end of the tongue plate D stops the sliding plate L, disabling the notched wheel M from moving. At this time, the numeral wheels B can be turned to change the numerals. However, in case the tab D has an excess thickness and is not located at a correct position when fitted onto the projecting post K, the sliding plate L will be engaged with the lever E of the tongue plate D. Under such circumstance, in case the user is unaware of this and turns the numeral wheels B, a random code will be formed.